oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Slayer
This article is about the quest. For the pure's guide, click Here Details FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUSHITSDJITTSHTISHTISHITHSIT Walkthrough After being paid one coin, the gypsy will predict your future. She sees a vision of you fighting a mighty demon named Delrith, who was summoned during the Fifth Age and subsequently defeated by the hero Wally. She tells you that a cult of dark wizards is attempting to summon Delrith, and she sends you to talk to Sir Prysin for help. The gypsy will also give you an incantation. Write this down, as it is different for each player. Five different words make up the incantation and are randomly ordered. Because some are repeated, there are more than 125 possible permutations. If you do forget the incantation, simply talk to the gypsy again at any time during the quest, and she'll remind you of it. Go north to Varrock Castle and find Sir Prysin in the second room on the western side of the castle. Tell him that the gypsy sent you. Ask for Silverlight, the weapon needed to kill Delrith. He will say he has kept it hidden because of its power and needs three keys to open the case it is stored in. First key In the north-west corner of the castle is a set of stairs. Climb them twice to reach a room with Captain Rovin. Speak to him and tell him that a demon is going to invade the city, that you have to defeat it, and you need his Silverlight key. Select the option that says "Sir Prysin said you would give me the key" and then select the option that says "Then why did he give you the key?" After bringing up Sir Prysin's clumsiness he will hand it to you.It will take some arguing, though. Second key The key is stuck down a drain behind the kitchen in the castle. Go get a bucket or jug and fill it with water at any water source; the sink in the kitchen is close and convenient (if you did not bring a bucket, up the stairs there is a room right behind you with a bucket and theres a bucket in front of the drain just outside the kitchen). Use the bucket of water on the drain and the key will be washed into the sewers. Enter the Varrock sewers using the manhole located immediately east of the castle's keep. Follow the north-western path until you get to a stream and search around there. It is just beside the skeletons under a pile of mud. Search for a rusty key on the ground; it will not appear on the minimap. Grab it. Third key Gather 25 sets of regular, unnoted bones. You can buy them on the Grand Exchange or kill almost any monster and take its bones. Killing Wizards at the Wizard's Tower would be recommended to save money. Head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. On the first floor (up one stairs) of the tower, talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. Give them to him and he will perform a ritual, then he will give you the third key. Banishing Delrith Return to Varrock Castle and give the three keys to Sir Prysin. He will give you Silverlight. Now that you have Silverlight, it's time to fight Delrith. Head to the bank and withdraw any food, potions and armour you might wish to bring to the battle. Armour with good magic defence, such as leather armour, is good to bring. Make sure you're wielding Silverlight and head to the stone circle immediately south east of Varrock's south entrance, where the dark wizards are. A short cutscene will play in which three dark wizards and Denath summon Delrith, a tall, red and black demon. Denath will then notice you and run off. This is a single-combat area so, when the cutscene ends, run to and attack Delrith while trying to avoid the dark wizard. He is combat level 27, which can be intimidating to lower-levelled players. He has 7 hitpoints and can hit a maximum of 3 damage, so most, if not all players should not have much trouble fighting him. Food is not needed, though low levels (about 3-15) could bring trout. If you are a high-enough level, choose the strength option and you may be able to defeat Delrith in one hit. Another easy tip if you are low on HP is to exit the fight, enter the first house on the right in Varrock, and go through the door inside, there is a patch of cabbages. If you do die, you can go back to Sir Prysin and he will hand Silverlight over, just this once, for free. Once you defeat Delrith, he will collapse onto the ground, and a prompt will appear. Choose the incantation that the gypsy gave you at the start of the quest (the phrase is random, if you don't remember it ask the gypsy again) and the demon will be banished from this dimension. If you choose the wrong incantation, Delrith will be revived and the fight will resume until you defeat him again. Reward *3 Quest Points. *The sword Silverlight. If you lose Silverlight, you can buy a new one from Sir Pyrsin for 500 coins. You can also sell it to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village for 80 coins. The sword, bearing powerful magical properties, can be kept by the player forever after the quest and used as many times as desired, especially strong against demon-type characters. *If you are a member, you can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be a Varrock Museum display of Silverlight. Trivia * Demon Slayer was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. * Before the battle was updated, the fight with Delrith did not take place in an isolated battleground. Rather, Delrith had already been summoned and could be seen by anyone prior to starting Demon Slayer, but could not be fought until the proper point in the quest was reached. After the quest was completed, Delrith continued to walk around in the stone circle, but could not be attacked. * In the cutscene in which Wally banishes Delrith, Wally wields Silverlight as if it was a two-handed sword. * Since Delrith only has 7 HP a level 3 player could beat the quest without levelling up any combat skills, though admittedly not without at least some danger and effort. bg:Demon Slayer Category:Quests